leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karthus/Background
|render = |gender = Genderless (Male silhouette, formerly male) |race = Lich (Formerly Human) |birthplace = Unknown |residence = Shadow Isles |occupation = The Deathsinger, (Singer for Pentakill ) |faction = Shadow Isles |allies = |friends = Mordekaiser, Thresh |rivals = Soraka |related = JoJ: 121 - Kassadin and Malzahar Found Fighting Again * Sober Sale }} Karthus is a harbinger of oblivion, zealously devoted to the beauty and clarity of death. Even in his youth, he was utterly obsessed with mortality, growing ever more relentless in the pursuit of his dark desires. Yearning to be one with death itself, Karthus journeyed to the Shadow Isles and willingly offered himself to undeath. Karthus transformed into the Deathsinger, a dread lich existing solely to deliver the blessed gift of annihilation. Lore Main= is a terrible creature who was once a mortal so obsessed with death that he eagerly embraced the gift of undeath. Now in his unlife as a lich, Karthus is closer to his beloved grave than he ever imagined. He commands magic with oblivion as its source, and seeks to bring his grim truth to the rest of the world: only in death does life gain clarity and purpose. Even as a boy, Karthus was different. There was a darkness within him that could not be denied. The young child clung to the shadows and shunned the company of others. He snuck into the funerals of strangers, and spoke to their tombstones in the cemetery. He sought out corpses of animals to preserve and memorialize them, creating a grim collection of morbid art. Karthus volunteered to tend to the sick and dying, though his intentions were not to help, but to closely witness the passing of those who were beyond help. Ultimately, he went so far as to elaborately stage his death, and he secretly observed his own funeral with intense fascination. When others discovered what Karthus had done, they were so shocked and disturbed that, in a way, he became truly dead to them. Karthus found himself fully rejected by the living. His isolation only served to fuel his obsession. Karthus delved further into his exploration of death, and became fascinated by the legends of the Shadow Isles. There, it was said, the specters of the deceased continued on in unlife everlasting. Possessed by these tales, he knew he had to discover for himself if they were true. Journeying to those dreaded isles, Karthus soon found himself wandering through the mist, overcome by the surreal beauty of the place. He felt as if he had finally come home. He had always chased the elusive purity of the moment of death, when life passed and in a single instant achieved meaning. Karthus saw that undeath was like that moment, preserved in dread stillness forever. He had discovered his destiny, to cross over the veil and leave the living behind for eternity. Something awoke in the Shadow Isles that day, when Karthus did something no other creature had ever done: he willingly gave his life over to undeath. When he reentered the world, Karthus had become the embodiment of his own obsession. An undying lich with the keys to life and death, he seeks to bring his dark requiem to the world. '}} |-| Expanded= Sermon of The Dead :Narrated by "Come closer, my children, let me look upon you. So many new faces, searching and uncertain. Many find their way to this consecrated land without knowing it to be their destination. But this pilgrimage was no accident; you have suffered, and you seek a convalescence of the spirit. Look around. You are not alone." "We are gathered here this day to mourn those lost to us. To weep, to wail, and cry out for those souls whom we hold so dear, yet who remain out of reach. Speak now and let them hear us. Let them hear our pain! Let them hear our anguish! Let them know in their hearts that they are not forgotten!" "These pitiable creatures are pale reflections of ourselves, shrouded in a haze of false light, groping blindly for some scrap of meaning. Shackled to a hollow existence, they languish, unaware of what they are or what they could be. Every second, secretly begging for release." "My children, we are their shepherds. Only when they hear our voices do they stir. So call to them! Raise them up from their aimless stupor. Sing with all your longing, your hatred, your hunger! Fill their empty lives with dread; remind them of their inevitable mortality." "Go forth, you faithful, and offer these wretches freedom from life’s prison. Deliver unto them the word of death, and bring their wayward spirits home." "Death frees us all." Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Upon beginning a match * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;While using * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;While using * * * * * ;Joke * * * * * * :;While using * * * ;Joking near an enemy * ;Taunt * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Laugh * * * * ;Dance * :;While using * * * ;Upon triggering * * * * :;While using * * * * * ;Upon using * * * * * ;Upon using * * * * * * ;Upon using * * * * * * * * :;While using * * * ;Upon placing a or * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon casting * * * |-| Old= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking/Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Let me show you an alternative to life." Player team victory *"You have earned a page in my book." Player team defeat *"GG!" Special *"My song is death." Twisted Treeline Altar Responses If captures the Altars on Twisted Treeline, the Altars may give the following unique responses: ;West Altar * * * ;East Altar * * * * Development '' was designed by Guinsoo. Karthus OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Karthus Splash Art Karthus PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Karthus Splash Art Karthus Render old.png|Old Karthus model Karthus concept 1.jpg|Karthus concept art 1 Karthus concept 2.jpg|Karthus concept art 2 Karthus concept 3.jpg|Karthus concept art 3 Karthus concept 5.jpg|Karthus VU concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Champion Update (Visual): Karthus By Ququroon Champion Update: Karthus While others are bound by the shackles of death, one man embraced the yearning darkness stretching on beyond life’s boundaries. And though he chose to forgo mortality on the lost lands of the Shadow Isles, Karthus has yet been born anew, and drifts now towards the PBE bearing new-found morbid resplendence. Champion Insight: Karthus By Ququroon Champion Update: Karthus "Next in our sights for a champion update is the Deathsinger himself! Part of League’s launch back in 2009, Karthus has seen almost 80 champion releases since he first graced the Fields of Justice. Over the last five years, we’ve brought in a whole host of tech updates, design improvements, narrative world-building and art upgrades to champions and maps. It’s time to bring Karthus up to date, too. But how? Well, just as with our previous updates, we had to first identify what the goals of Karthus’ update were. Here’s what we came up with: A True Shadow Isles Champion On his release, Karthus was a champion from the Shadow Isles, or at least created there. Awesome! What did that mean at the time? Very little, honestly. But since then, we’ve taken pretty extensive steps to really define the Shadow Isles. Twisted Treeline’s set there, for example, and we’ve created Shadow Isles champions like Elise, Hecarim and Thresh who each share the same thematic ties and cool blue-green color palettes. Updating Karthus means we can add his own spin on the place while aligning him to the world that we’ve since established. A Unique Lich We’ve also taken the chance to really cement who Karthus is with his update. In 2009, we had just 40 champions, and Karthus had the whole “evil and malicious undead baddie” archetype to himself. He had a whole nine lines of voice over to convey character, too. Now we have close to 120 champions, and old Karthus has had to cozy up with all the half-dead, dead, extra dead and spectral characters we’ve since created. Updating Karthus gives us a chance to expand his breadth of character so he again fills a unique niche. New Karthus has significantly expanded voice over (over 200 script lines, all voiced by a new actor!) and characterful animations that really nail his personality. A 2014 Champion Updating Karthus means we can apply all the tech and knowhow that we’ve picked up since launching the game. For example, we’re actually going to animate his robes so he ''doesn’t look like a jellyfish in his idle state, and we’re building a whole range of Lay Waste animations so he Qs with variety. On top of that, we’re greatly increasing the fidelity of his model. Karthus looks a little different – we’ve made him less bare-bones – because we now have the tech and expertise needed to display the level of detail that a withered necromancer visually demands. In addition, the change means players around the world can enjoy the same awesome Karthus without us having to switch things up for various cultural sensibilities.'' Karthus will be on PBE soon. Before he brings death to the live servers, give him a spin and let us know your thoughts below!" Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= The vast quantities of physical magic that were consumed and destroyed during Valoran's numerous Rune Wars have scarred much of Valoran. Many locations far from civilization have been morphed into hazardous and dangerous locales. The Howling Marsh is one of these places, and the self-appointed overlord of this land is the lich known as . It is thought that Karthus was a mage who, in life, was foolish enough to enter the fetid waters seeking his fortune, and that he was forever transformed by whatever dark magic permeates the swamp. Karthus now rules over his swampy dominion with an iron (albeit skeletal) fist. Visitors are not welcome, and those who are not scared away by the lich's terrible power most likely end up as one of the undead themselves... skeletons and zombies in Karthus' growing army of eternal servants. On the darkest of nights, Karthus is said to sing the tales of those who have succumbed to the swamp, past and present. Karthus' tenure in the the League of Legends is one of the more unusual ones in the history of the League. First, it is highly unusual that a lich who was known for isolation and hatred of life would even be a willing part of an organization which promoted the preservation of life. Next, Karthus specifically eschews the accrual of power and influence gained through service to the League; he is essentially an unpaid volunteer. This behavior is completely different than what his life outside of the League would have onlookers believe. Karthus has never spoken about his intentions in being a champion of the League, and in fact becomes quite agitated when asked about it. In the interests of not aggravating a lich, most sensible people subsequently drop the issue. '}} Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Spell_150.jpg‎|1st Passive Icon Death Defied old.png|2nd Passive Icon Lay Waste old.png|1st Q-Ability Icon Wall of Pain old.png|1st W-Ability Icon Defile old.png|1st E-Ability Icon Requiem old.png|1st R-Ability Icon Patch history ** Fixed a bug where enemy champions could sometimes dash through Karthus' Wall of Pain without being slowed. V4.11: * ** Fixed a bug where Requiem's team ult HUD indicator would display as available even when it wasn't. V4.10: * Skin ** Added the screech of a certain bird of prey to ' dance. * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Lay Waste appeared to give more vision than it actually did. * ** Bugfix: No longer be interrupted by movement commands. * ** Particle effect made more noticeable V4.9: *General ** Visual upgrade across all skins ** A new voice over (new voice actor) *** received a large selection of skin-specific quotes. ** New lore ** New icons ** New classic splash artwork * Added team-color indicators to basic abilities * ** Added a new indicator that shows the full area of effect ** Added crit-style combat text and a unique sound effect for double-damage Qs * ** Added a visual debuff effect that marks affected enemy champions V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 11. V4.4: * ** Fixed a bug where Karthus wasn't benefiting from damage modifiers, such as and , while in zombie-form. V3.12: * ** Warning buff on enemy champions now has a duration that matches the impact delay. V3.10: * ** Now casts at max range when targeted beyond max range during Death Defied. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. ** Fixed a bug where cooldown reduction allowed Defile to be rapidly toggled, increasing its damage output. V3.7: * ** Should no longer have a major FPS performance hit across all maps. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.146: * ** No longer reduces armor. ** Magic resist reduction changed to 15% from a flat . V1.0.0.142: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.131: * On Dominion only, Karthus' respawn timer will now start when ends. V1.0.0.130: * ** Wall duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Now only affects a target once (instead of reapplying every pass through). * Fixed a bug where and the Dominion Storm Shield could cause an immediate double kill against Karthus. V1.0.0.126 * Fixed a bug where would sometimes not finish channeling when cast during . V1.0.0.118 * ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ** No longer reduces respawn timer. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.105: * ** Clarified tooltip slightly to emphasize that target movement speeds are restored over time. V1.0.0.103: * ** Now allows all spells to be free to cast while defying death. ** Fixed several usability bugs. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 18 seconds from 22. V1.0.0.101: * ** Now also grants 20% death timer reduction to compensate for the 8 seconds Karthus is active after dying. ** The code has been remade to fix some bugs and usability issues. V1.0.0.100: * ** Level up tooltip now correctly states the increased slow amount. V1.0.0.99: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.86: * ** Fixed a bug with the tooltip to display the correct ability power ratio. V1.0.0.75: * ** Updated the icon to be more reflective of the ability. V1.0.0.70: * Stats ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3.0. * ** Range increased to 875 from 825. ** Mana cost decreased to from . V1.0.0.63: * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** No longer reveals Karthus to enemies when cast. V1.0.0.61: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.52: * ** Corrected ability power ratio. * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing units 2 seconds after the particle had faded. V1.0.0.32: * ** Mana cost decreased to from . * ** Mana cost decreased to from . V0.9.25.34: * Updated secondary/critical strike animations. V0.9.25.24: * Karthus can no longer outrange . V0.9.25.21: * ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Improved visibility and removed bugs causing it to not appear correctly. ** Duration reduced to 7 second from 9. ** Made it more difficult to move through without being slowed. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . V0.9.22.16: * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana restored on kill modified to from . ** Removed the kill a champion mana regen effect. ** Increased mana cost to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** will no longer stop the spell. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 44 from 39. * ** Range reduced to 825 from 900. * ** Now shows a new wall targeting cursor. * ** No longer costs double mana upon casting. V0.8.21.110: * ** AoE diameter increased to 200 from 185. July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage increased to from . June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** Slow reduced to % from 80%. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 1. * ** Now correctly shows buff tooltips. June 19, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage increased to from . ** Corrected tool-tip to say that it deals double damage if it hits a single target (corrected numbers in tool-tip as well). * ** Cast range reduced to 1000 from 1200. ** Magic resistance and armor reduction reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to 9 seconds from (and it no longer lingers after the particle fades). ** Cooldown reduced to 22 seconds from 25. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Can no longer be cast while dead. June 12, 2009 Patch: Added * (Innate) ** When Karthus dies, he can continue to cast spells for 10 seconds after death. If he kills a champion in this time he respawns instantly at base. * (Q) ** A 1 second cooldown spell which leaves a time delayed mine that deals double damage if it only hits a single target. * (W) ** Stretches a perpendicular wall through the target location, enemies who walk through it are slowed and take increased damage. * (E) ** While toggled on, Defile continually damages nearby enemies. While off, Karthus regains mana whenever he kills a unit. * (Ultimate) ** Channeled spell; upon successful cast, Karthus damages all enemy champions in the game. }} cs:Karthus/Příběh de:Karthus/Background fr:Karthus/Historique pl:Karthus/historia sk:Karthus/Background Category:Champion backgrounds